twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jon Bon Jovi
|Uczestnik wcielający się = *Jakub Molęda *Katarzyna Popowska *Emilia Komarnicka-Klynstra |Wykonywany utwór = *„Livin' On A Prayer” *„Always” *„It's My Life” |Edycja = *Druga *Siódma *Dwunasta }} Jon Bon Jovi, właśc. John Francis Bongiovi Jr. (ur. 2 marca 1962 w Perth Amboy) – amerykański muzyk rockowy, autor tekstów, producent i aktor pochodzenia włoskiego, założyciel i wokalista grupy Bon Jovi. W 2006 roku piosenkarz został sklasyfikowany na 31. miejscu listy 100 najlepszych rockowych wokalistów wszech czasów według Hit Parader. Biografia Jon Bon Jovi urodził się w Perth Amboy w stanie New Jersey 2 marca 1962 roku. Później, wraz z rodziną, ojcem Johnem seniorem, matką Carol i braćmi Anthonym i Mattem mieszkał i dorastał w Sayreville. Uczęszczał tam do Sayreville War Memorial High School, gdzie poznał swoją przyszłą żonę. Jego przygoda z muzyką rozpoczęła się tradycyjnie – marzeniami. Jon zakładał kilka garażowych zespołów, z którymi grał po okolicznych klubach. O najróżniejszych porach dnia i nocy spędzał mnóstwo czasu na pisaniu własnych piosenek i grze na gitarze. Już wtedy było wiadomo, co młody Jon chce robić w życiu – chciał zostać gwiazdą rocka. Właśnie dlatego spakował walizkę i udał się do Nowego Jorku. Ale zanim przygoda z muzyką rozpoczęła się na dobre, Jon miał inne zajęcia: pracował w myjni samochodowej, następnie w sklepie z butami, na złomowisku i w barze szybkiej obsługi. W 1980 roku załapał się do studia nagraniowego jako chłopiec na posyłki. Tutaj nocą pisał i nagrywał. Momentem zwrotnym w jego życiu był konkurs talentów organizowany przez lokalną stację radiową WAPP. Zbierali utwory na składankę z piosenkami lokalnych artystów bez kontraktu płytowego. Jon nie mógł przepuścić takiej szansy. Poprosił paru muzyków sesyjnych (wśród nich obecnego basistę Bon Jovi, Hugh McDonalda) o nagranie wspólnie z nim jego utworu „Runaway”. Piosenka ta znalazła się na wspomnianej składance i stała się radiowym hitem. Od tego czasu kariera Jona potoczyła w dwóch kierunkach: muzycznym i filmowym. Życie prywatne 29 kwietnia 1989 roku w kapliczce ślubów w Las Vegas poślubił swoją szkolną miłość – Dorotheę Hurley (ur. 29 września 1962). Z tego związku ma trzech synów i jedną córkę: Stephanie Rose (ur. 31 maja 1993), Jesse James Louis (ur. 19 lutego 1995), Jacob Hurley (ur. 7 maja 2002) i Romeo Jon (ur. 29 marca 2004). Kariera 'Lata 80' W tych latach Jon spędzał czas głównie koncertując wraz ze swoim zespołem. Niesamowity sukces ich dwóch albumów: Slippery When Wet i „New Jersey” sprawił, że Jon stał się megagwiazdą. Stał się też najważniejszym promotorem hard-rocka na świecie. Objął pieczę nad zespołami Skid Row i Cinderella, którym (oprócz zwykłej pomocy) załatwił kontrakty, pomagał w produkcji i zabierał w trasę jako support. W 1989 roku zespół wystąpił na Moscow Music Peace Festiwal, a Bon Jovi i lider zespołu zaprosił najważniejsze zespoły na ten festiwal, tj. Scorpions, Skid Row, Mötley Crüe czy Ozzy Osbourne. Nieprawdą jest plotka, pochodząca z tamtych czasów, jakoby Jon miał zrezygnować z roli w filmie Footloose, aby wziąć się za nagrywanie albumu. Lata 80. były najlepszym okresem pod względem świetności zespołu. Pomimo to nie był to dobry okres dla życia prywatnego wokalisty. Kłótnie w zespole, nadmierne wykorzystanie przez menadżera (który z dnia na dzień dodawał kolejne koncerty śrubując rekord) sprawiły, że Jon stanął na skraju załamania nerwowego. 'Lata 90' Jon wydał album Blaze of Glory, inspirowany filmem Młode strzelby II. Wielki sukces singla „Blaze Of Glory” (Złoty Glob, nominacja do Oscara, Grammy, Nr w USA i prawdopodobnie największy hit roku) wywindował Jona jako solowego artystę na szczyt. Pokazał, że ma talent i bez zespołu także potrafi osiągnąć sukces. Po powrocie uporządkował swoje sprawy i przystąpił do nagrywania nowej płyty z zespołem w rodzimej wytwórni JAMBCO o tytule Keep The Faith. Na okładce tego albumu widzimy pięć dłoni nałożonych na siebie. Ma to sugerować powrót braterstwa w zespole. Na tym albumie zmienia się też muzyka, a Jon ściął swoje długie włosy. W 1995 roku wydano album These Days, zbliżony stylistycznie do gatunku grunge, który promowała ogromna trasa koncertowa po całym świecie. Skończyła się ona w 1996 roku. Po roku odpoczynku Jon wydał drugi solowy album „Destination Anywhere”, który triumf święcił głównie w Europie. W 1998 roku swój drugi solowy album wydał również Richie Sambora. W międzyczasie Jon rozpoczął drugą karierę – aktorską. Pierwszą rolę (trupa) zagrał w filmie Młode strzelby II, ale występ trwał kilka sekund. Prawdziwa kariera zaczęła się w dobrze odebranym filmie Księżyc i Valentino. Zagrał tam rolę malarza pokojowego. Krytycy dobrze ocenili debiut filmowy Jona. Karierę kontynuował w dalszych latach z nasileniem w 1997 roku. Dyskografia Albumy solowe Filmografia Nagrody 'Film:' *1995 – The Motion Picture Club: najlepszy debiut roku (za film Moondlight And Valentino) *1997 – Z Awards: 3 nagrody (za film Destination Anywhere) *2002 – My VH-1 Music Awards: najlepszy aktor wśród muzyków (za rolę w Ally McBeal) 'Muzyka:' *1987: Metal Edge Reader’s Choice Awards: Najlepszy wokalista. *1990: Academy Awards: Nominacja dla piosenki „Blaze OF Glory”. *1990: Nominacja do Oscara i Grammy za piosenkę Blaze Of Glory *1991: Golden Globe: najlepsza piosenka do filmu – Blaze Of Glory *1991: ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards: Najlepsze piosenki do filmów. *1997: Kerrang Awards: Nagroda jako autor tekstów. *1997: MTV Europe Music Awards: Najlepszy wokalista. *1998: Brit Awards: Najlepszy międzynarodowy wokalista. *1998: ECHO Awards: Najlepszy międzynarodowy wokalista. 'Inne:' *1985: Kerrang: Najseksowniejszy obiekt roku. *1990: Silver Cleef Awards – za prace na rzecz innych *1996: Sky Sport – specjalna olimpijska nagroda za pomoc niepełnosprawnym. *2000: Najseksowniejszy Rockman roku według magazynu People. *2000: Humanitarian of the Year by The Food Bank of Monmouth & Ocean Counties for his charitable work on behalf of the people of New Jersey Nagroda za działalność charytatywną. *2001: Honorary doctorate in Humanities degree from Monmouth University in New Jersey, for his success as an entertainer and his humanitarian work – Tytuł Doctora Honoriscausa Universytetu w NJersey. *2002: Najseksowniejszy Rockman roku według magazynu People. *2003: Najseksowniejszy Rockman roku według magazynu People. *2006: Help USA: Nagroda za działalność charytatywną. *2006: Wpisany do „UK Music Hall of Fame” *2006: VH1 Livin’ on a Prayer – Najlepsza piosenka '80's *2007: Grammy Dla Najlepszego Wokalisy Country Wsółpracującego, „Who Says You Can’t Go Home?” (z Jennifer Nettles). *2008: VH1 The Greatest: 100 Sexiest Artists (20 – 1): 14th Sexiest Artist *2008: MTV1 The Best: Najlepsze Piosenki Dekady 1980. Najpopularniejsze Rockowe piosenki 1980-s. *2009: Wpisany do New Jersey Hall of Fame. Oryginalny występ 'Edycja druga' thumb|center|335 px 'Edycja siódma' thumb|center|335 px 'Edycja dwunasta' thumb|center|335 px Zobacz też *Jakub Molęda *Katarzyna Popowska *Emilia Komarnicka-Klynstra Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji